


a lady called to me, so blessed, so lovely that I implored to serve at her command

by gootarts



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Pegging, beato tops., charity donation commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gootarts/pseuds/gootarts
Summary: The first time he laid eyes on her, even though she’d just reduced everything he cared about to a pile of blood and guts and he had just challenged her to what was essentially a battle to the death, Battler thought Beatrice was majestic.(even over half a dozen games and a marriage later, that opinion hadn't changed at all)
Relationships: Beatrice the Golden Witch/Ushiromiya Battler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	a lady called to me, so blessed, so lovely that I implored to serve at her command

The first time he laid eyes on her, even though she’d just reduced everything he cared about to a pile of blood and guts and he had just challenged her to what was essentially a battle to the death, Battler thought Beatrice was majestic. He had the same type of respect that you had for a lion; powerful, bloody, fierce.

Granted, it didn’t stop him from yelling at her to kiss his ass the first time they met, but that was just how he reacted to stress. It was how most people reacted to stress, really. If something was threatening you, you’d yell! A lot! Granted, most people had the sense to not marry the thing that was threatening your life, but self-preservation wasn’t exactly Battler’s strong suit. If it was, perhaps he wouldn’t have died in the fifth game, when he scarified himself for Beato’s piece. And the sixth, where he sacrificed himself for Beato again. And in the final one, where he got ripped limb from limb by a giant dragon, but hey, at least that death wasn’t for Beato for once, even if she did kill the dragon as easily as blinking afterwards! 

…Maybe Ange had a point, there, about him having bad taste. And bad hair, even if he would never admit that while he still breathed. It was because of that, erm, questionable taste that he was sitting on his bed with Beato as he felt her hands ghost his neck as they pulled a thick leather collar around it. She wasn’t treating this as he thought she would have; instead of her face twisting into a mask of unrestrained glee, she was calm. Methodical, even, as she buckled it tight around his neck, placing a couple of her fingers underneath it to make sure he could still breathe. Which he could, but the fact that she could feel him gulp at the contact was…well, that sort of thing was the purpose of this, wasn’t it?

That was how this whole thing started; curiosity. A not-so-innocent question he’d asked when the two of them were about to nod off to sleep, about if that former version of herself had enjoyed leading him around on a leash. She’d only given a sleepy chuckle, and a promise that if he was so curious, she could gladly recreate something like it. And, well, he was sleepy and sorta curious, so he took her up on the offer. 

He had no idea how the heck she was able to get a magic nullification collar on such short notice, much less one that seemed intended for this exact use, but sometimes with Beato, asking more questions wasn’t worth it. Especially with how he could feel her sitting in his lap right now as she adjusted it. Even with pants on, every couple seconds he could feel her shift positions just so slightly, craning her entire body to make sure he was comfortable. His neck felt fine; his lower body, on the other hand, was far too aware of her moving around. The knots in his stomach of knowing that soon _something_ was going to happen didn’t help, either; his dick hadn’t gotten fully hard yet, but given how Beato seemed to be taking her time, probably on purpose, it would only be a matter of time.

He couldn’t exactly _feel_ his magic leaving him, but the furthest corners of his brain could tell that it wasn’t there once the collar was in place. It wasn’t enough to scare him, no; he trusted Beato with his life. But it was enough for him to feel naked, to know that he would be powerless to resist anything that Beato wanted. If she wanted to parade him around with nothing on but this collar, or to tease him, or spank him, he wouldn’t be able to resist. Or, more embarrassingly, he wouldn’t _want_ to fight it; every time a scene like that flashed through his head, he felt a pang of heat flash through his body, starting at his crotch and reverberating through his entire body. Just the _thought_ of her doing something like that made his thighs clench as all the blood in his body rushed south.

If Beato hadn’t noticed it before, she certainly did now, as she sat directly on the tent he’d pitched over his pants with a sly grin.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re getting off on teasing me, Beato,” he said, trying to ignore his body’s pleas to rock his hips into her.

“Teasing? Me?” Her teeth glinted in the light as she threw her head back and cackled. Even now, with her body warm and heavy in his lap, he couldn't resist firing back at her. There was just something in his brain that refused to back down from her taunts like this, even in a scenario like this. 

“You’re enjoying this. Granted, you can always take off your clothes and prove me wrong~.” Her breath hitched just a little as his hands traced the top of her skirt, fingers burrowing under it just enough to skim the outline of her underwear.

“Is a mere human challenging me?” she asked. “Don’t you know what happens to those who challenge the authority of a witch?”

Her hands pressed down on his shoulders, forcing his back down onto the bed. Or, perhaps forcing wasn’t the right word; Battler had a large advantage in both height and weight. Coaxed would probably be more accurate—pressed down onto the bed not by force, but by the delicious promise of punishment.

“This position suits you very well, Battler.” Her body was barely touching his, her hands supporting her as she loomed over.

“I think so, too. It’s got a very nice view.” His eyes gave a lengthy, significant flick towards her chest.

“Hoh? It seems you haven’t been trained enough to know that you shouldn’t disrespect a witch like this.” With a single movement, she sat up, her face harsh. “Let me teach you.”

With a flash of gold, a harness appeared in her hands. “Take off your clothes. Once you’re finished, this will be your punishment.”

Her hands were more practiced than his here; as he fumbled with his jacket, she was able to buckle her harness onto herself without even shooting a gaze downwards; her eyes never left his face, which only served to make his cock throb harder in time with his beating heart. Once he’d gotten the outer jacket off, she leaned in close to remove his tie. As she didn’t he could feel both the heat of her body and silicone of her dildo pressing into his belly. She didn’t move once she’d pulled it off of his neck, leaving him to fumble through removing his dress shirt with trembling hands and a raging boner. To add insult to injury, she slowly started massaging one of his nipples with her free hand, only stopping when he finally finished unbuttoning his shirt.

His pants, thankfully, were quicker, but Beato only let him pull his pants down to his ankles before she looked down at his cock. Even without her doing anything to please it, it was bright red and begging for attention.

He shot Beato a pleading glance. She snickered.

“Since you took off your clothes so nicely for me, I suppose I’ll have to make a small exception.” When she snapped her fingers, a bottle of lube appeared in her hands. She quickly dug into it, slathering it on her fingers before wrapping them around his dick. Just the feeling of her hand on him forced a moan out of him as he rocked his hips back and forth, his body begging for more. He had no doubt he looked pathetic right now, with his clothes bunched around him as he made pathetic noises over a mere touch, but he didn’t care. He needed more of it, which made it even more painful when she drew away.

“Beato…” He wasn’t normally the type to whine, but when she drew away like this, it was all he could do.

“Do you want more?” She asked in a sing-song voice. He nodded breathlessly. “Then spread yourself for me.”

With that hand that had been touching him a moment ago, she gave a teasing pump to the cock strapped to her, slicking it down with lube. It wasn’t a particularly intimidating one, as far as things went, but seeing it so close to him, so _ready_ , made him swallow, the feeling of the leather around his neck reminding him once again that he was powerless to stop her. Functionally, his brain knew that she would stop if he asked, but the rest of his brain was focused on the feeling twisting and knotting itself around in his gut. It was that part of his brain that spread his legs and prostrated himself before the witch, itching for anything that would bring him closer to release.

She lifted an eyebrow, as if she was wondering whether this man, who had the entirety of his body humbled before her and ready, really _wanted_ it. Even though she knew every cell in his body was screaming for her to touch him, no matter if she was kneading his dick or shoving every inch of her cock into his ass. 

“Please,” he said.

Beato smiled just a little as her finger pressed against the curve of his ass, circling his hole a couple times before plunging in. That was always a sudden, foreign sensation when it happened, even if it was his fingers doing it, but with Beato, it always felt sorta natural. It was a little like a trust fall, even if falling over and having somebody slide their fingers into you were totally different; Beato would be rough with him, but she wouldn’t be violent. Battler’s body was like an open book to her; even if she refused to give his body any time to get used to one finger before putting in another, she did in such a way that it didn’t hurt. Her fingers were a little cold as they pressed into him, but the second they started teasing his prostate, his mind blanked on everything else.

He sighed as her fingers left him feeling empty. His hands were still focused on spreading his legs for her as she lined up her cock with him so slowly that it almost felt painful. Her face was flush, and her breathing came out in shallow gasps, even though he’d barely touched her. There was no way her underwear wasn’t dripping wet and clinging to her body by now, even if her harness didn’t let him see any of it; he could tell by the way she briefly pressed her hand just below the dick, letting her clit finally get some sort of pressure on it, before pressing inside him.

He felt that sudden, urgent pressure inside of him before he fully registered she’d entered. As she adjusted herself, he felt it press itself around inside him before finding somewhere comfortable. He could feel it filling himself up far more than any number of her fingers did. The pressure was no longer on just his most sensitive parts, but all over inside him as she began to thrust into him. He caught her moans as she arched her back, greedily trying to dig herself deeper and deeper so that her harness would rub against her in just the right way.

His body was on the receiving end of that lust as the friction started to build both in his ass and in his hips. Her strap was already filling him inside enough that he could feel every bit of it as she moved. Battler’s dick was aching as he finally moved to touch it. Every time Beato pushed herself in, he stroked it and bit his lip so that she didn’t hear him moan. Any moment was divided into two: those moments of pleasure as Beato fucked him, and those moments where he waited for more, every inch of him begging for her to push her closer to the edge. He could have just clamped down and stroked his cock hard enough to cum right there, but his body wanted to drag those moments on forever, for him to never be released from this cycle of stillness and release.

His body knew it was coming only a moment before it happened; he felt the back of his hips tense up in preparation, barely enough time to let out a nearly breathless “ _Beato_ ” before his entire body convulsed in pleasure.

He could barely see anything as his vision swam. He could process some cum on Beato’s jacket, and that he’d probably have to clean that up later, but every other part of him felt like a warm, happy limp noodle as he rode out his orgasm. His body told him that Beato pulled out a moment later, and that her face was next to his now, and that he should probably kiss it. And, well, he didn’t exactly need a reason to kiss Beatrice. She was cute, and smart! His mind still hadn’t gotten to full capacity, but even if it wasn’t up to full speed, it never neglected to remind him of sacred wife-kissing duties. Or how nice she looked right now; even with sweat dripping down her face, she’d grinned like a hungry wolf as he kissed it off her forehead, her cheeks, her lips.

“I think there’s somewhere else on me that could use a kiss,” she laughed as she dumped the skirt she was wearing on the ground.

“Mm? I wonder where that could be?” Gently, tenderly, he unbuttoned the first couple parts of her dress shirt to kiss her collarbone before shooting her a knowing grin and dropping his face to her crotch. The harness was easy to take off, but the real prize was under it; her underwear, soaking wet as he pulled it off. Every bit underneath it was a beautiful pinkish-red and covered in liquid.

“Be sure to leave no trace behind, understand?”

“Gladly.” After all that, she only wanted to be touched in one place. His mouth found her clit easily as he gently sucked at it. With how riled up her body already was, there wasn’t any reason to be overly aggressive. All that was needed was a fast, methodical pace to bring her body to climax. The second he felt her body tense in preparation, he doubled down and pressed hard on her as her body began to ride out the orgasm.

He finally brought his head up from her crotch when he felt the weight around his neck unbuckle and crumple to the floor. A moment later, he clambered over next to Beato resting. Even with his magic back and his body sticky with various fluids, he just wanted to nap on the bed next to her. She was warm, after all. And her chest made an excellent pillow, even if she laughed whenever he started using her as one! It gave a very nice view of her face as she smiling and rubbed his head. Granted, she might have accidentally rubbed it with the hand still covered in lube, but it was the thought that counted! Plus, her face as she realized that fact was worth more than ten tons of gold.

A shower would take twenty minutes, but that moment where the two of them broke into laughter over it was timeless.


End file.
